In the field of computer software and data security (which are typically cryptography related), it is often necessary to condition cryptographic key access to the result of an evaluation function. Known methods to solve this problem are based on secure conditional tests, often using hash functions.
For open computing platforms (such as personal computers) the problem is more difficult. In this case, a known solution is called branch protection. The idea is to modify the program execution flow to complicate it such that it is hard for an attacker to understand when a test is conducted, how many tests are applied, what kind of tests are done, where the tests are processed, and what is the right configuration to force the acceptation of the test. These techniques of modifying the execution flow of a program and thereby protecting the tests are part of the field of code obfuscation and code enforcement, but have the drawback of requiring many patches (at different locations) to redirect/modify the execution path.